Twilight Goes to Hogwarts
by Jasper loves Alice
Summary: A crossover of twilight and harry potter where bella is muggle born aand goes to hogwarts in the same year as the cullens,hales,harry,ron,and hermionie. they all befriend each other and spend the year togeter read to find out what happens.My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer own it all

BPOV: I was sitting in the den reading pride and prejudice. Mum was cooking dinner for the two of us as always when there was a knock at the door. I got up from the chair that i was reading in and dropping my book not bothering to mark my place in it. I quietly called out "I'll get it" to my mum knowing she'd here me above the sizzling of the skillet.

Once i got to the heavy mahogany door and pulled it open,said my happy hello,and looking up from the old area rug that claimed the floor of hallway;i couldn't believe my eyes. There stood a woman around 5'7 a well aged, kind but strict at the same time face and brown but graying hair. But no that wasn't the strangest aspect about her she also was dressed in the most peculiar emerald green robes that reached her ankles,black boots,black rimmed half moon glasses in which her brown eyes peer out over top of in an assertiveness that chilled me to the bone.

"Hello this is the residence of Renee and Isabella Swan?" The strange woman asks. I nod my head answering yes without speaking all the while wondering how she knows my name and too dumbfounded by her appearance and knowledge to correct her by telling her to call me Bella. She looks at me expectantly. "Your mother is here?" she phrases it making it sound more like a question. "Oh,yes sorry m-mum!" I stutter out. My mother comes walking out from the kitchen in her cooking apron saying "Bella what on gods green earth is so important?" then she looks up from her hands shes drying in a dish towel and looks perplexedly between me and this strange woman.

The woman decides to cut in here "You must be Miss Swan it's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Minerva McGonagall." My mother extends her hand for a shake and Minerva takes it. "The pleasure is all mine." Mother mumbles. "Perhaps we can sit some where to talk?" Minerva suggests. "Of course come into the living room we can talk there" Mother says distracted. Thats my mother always scatter brained. I mentally roll my eyes. Minerva takes a chair while mum and I take the couch sitting next to each other silently pondering what this mysterious women could have in store for us.

"Well,Minerva may i call you Minerva?" mum asks. "You may but if you and your daughter agree to my proposition then Isabella must call me Professor McGonagall"now to me Professor McGonagall answers. "May i ask what exactly is your proposition?" mum questions. "Well I'm a teacher from a school called Hogwarts I'm here about your daughter." "What does this school, Hogwarts have to do with my daughter?" asks mum. "Well Mrs. Swan Hogwarts is a fine institute that teaches...gifted children how to...understand themselves better." Professor McGonagall explains. "Wait! What do you mean gifted?!" I ask horrified of the answer. "Miss Swan have you ever found yourself in pressured situations where things happened when you where angry or upset, things that were extraordinary,things that you couldn't explain that no one could explain?"

FLASHBACK TWO MONTHS AGO

"Well Swan what are we reading here" Lauren Mallory snidely asks snatching up my copy of Hamlet by William Shakespeare she snorts. "As if prince charming's ever gonna come scooping you up to rescue you" Lauren says thinking shes clever. I just silently laugh at her not even bothering to correct her stupidity. "Wipe that freaking smile off your face you stupid slut!"Lauren screams at me. All of the sudden i feel an anger that feels like flames licking at the insides off my body while i glare at her suddenly my book rises some how levitating and starts to smack her on the head...hard. Once her and her cronies have been chased off by my attacking book it comes back to me and lands on the pile with my text book i stare at it disbelievingly. After that i decide not to tell a soul about what happened that day. And i prayed to the gods that Lauren and her friends wouldn't either.

END OF FLASHBACK

I come out of my memories that Ive tried to lock up inside me to never remember again but unfortunately deems itself impossible. I look at Professor McGonagall suspiciously once again wondering how she seems to know so much about me. I sigh. "yes that has happened a number of times." Mum cuts in again "I still don't understand what all this has to do with my daughter." she speaks firmly meaning she wants an answer now. "Well you see" Professor McGonagall says handing me a letter "It means your daughter has been excepted into the school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry" She says with a rye smile.

a.n. This this is my first twilight fan fic so please be gentle and review instructive criticism is accepted!


	2. Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER_**:I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT OR HARRY POTTER ITS ALL J.K. ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYER**_

BPOV:It's been two weeks since my new professor came to me mums and my house and i couldn't be more thrilled. I must admit i was a little frighted that my mum wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts but she agreed without a problem. Two weeks since professor McGonagall came and explained why these strange things that always happen to me.

FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO

"_So Mrs. Swan do think your daughter will join us for another successful year at Hogwarts?"professor McGonagall looks expectantly at mum. "Bella do you want to go to this school?" I nod my head yes i want to know how to use these powers McGonagall says i have. Mum turns back to the professor and asks for the information we need. _

_The professor goes over various things we'll need to know to get all of the school things that are required of me to have she gives me the list of supplies and shops we'll need to go to. Then she instructs us on how to get into a place called diagon alley sort of a shopping center for wizards and witches. Shes says to get there we'll have to ask the bartender at diagon alley to let us in seeing as our fireplace isn't hooked up to the floo powder network. I silently wonder what the bloody hell is the floo powder network but shes moving along in her briefing of whats going on inside the walls of Hogwarts for me to cut in and ask her. She explains to my mother the money exchange that we'll need to make,my mum listens intently throughout the whole thing._

_When the professor is finally done and we say goodbye i drag my tired self up to bed i look at the list McGonagall left me the last thing i remember before falling into a sleep filled with dreams of what is to come i read that i am to have a broomstick. What a funny thing to need at a school of magic._

END OF FLASH BACK

Now my mum and i are watching as the bartender of the leaky cauldron tap complicated patterns onto a brick wall. Suddenly the bricks start rebuilding themselves into a great doorway to revel the bustling streets of diagon alley. The streets are filled with children stopping and looking into the glass display windows of the stops and their mothers pulling them away to continue their shopping.

My mother says "here why don't you take this" she says handing me a drawstring bag of the wizarding worlds money "and go get your robes fitted and your wand while i go get your books and ill meet you at Flourish and Blotts" she smiles and kisses me on the forehead while i go to find the robe shops. As i walk down the alley ways i hear the vendors shouting "chocolate frogs plenty of trading cards!" or "get your Bertie Botts every flavor beans here!" I half mutter to myself half whisper "I love magic!" dazed. But right after i say this while looking around i run into something or someone. Blast! Stupid clumsiness. I see a hand outstretched offering help up so i take it.

Once I'm up i look at the person i ran into and see the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. The boy before me has a boyish face and a shade of bronze hair that when the light catches it it shines in its casual dissary. One of the two boys behind him has blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to him there was a startlingly muscular boy that had dark curly hair. They all looked about my age. "Hello are you alright?"the boy asks. "Oh,yes sorry about running into you;I've got to go"I mutter embarrassed the light pink dusting my cheeks further showing the embarrassment of my clumsiness. I dodge around him and walk into the robe shop with my head down that i vaguely remember McGonagall mentioning.

A slightly worn lady that looks to be about 50 greets me she is short and plump but has quite a motherly and loving nature greets me at the door. After fitting me into my robes she asks what house i want to be in. "House what do you mean?" "Oh my dear those are the groups you get divided into."she informs. Just then a girl that is quite small with bushy brown hair and a fair complexion cuts in and explains what each house stands for. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts too."she adds after her little speech. "Bella Swan"i say quietly. "Oh i do hope well be able to talk even if we don't end up in the same house!" she smiles weakly before shes lead off to have her robes fitted. "Yeah see you at Hogwarts."i say as shes leaving.

Next i leave to go to Olivanders i guess he is the wand maker as i walk in a boy with jet black hair and black rimmed full moon glasses walks out i walk up to the counter and Olivander immediately gives me a wand but i have no clue what to do with it. I look at him questioningly "Oh yes give it a wave!"he exclaims. I do as he says and a filing cab nit explodes! I put it down and step back gingerly muttering my apologies while he's looking for a new one. He gives it to me and i wave it and a fountain of water comes out the tip "You'll sure be a powerful one wont you?"he mumbles under his breath but i still catch it. The red is immediately rising in my cheeks making me blush. The last one he gives me is as i am told 12 inches made from holly with a unicorn hair and Phoenix feather center i wave it and golden sparks come out and float harmlessly to the ground. "Thats it!" he exclaims. So i pay for it and thankfully leave the shop and the curious vendor that makes me feel so uneasy.

I reach an part where there is a boy with flaming red hair and freckles dusting his face has his nose pressed up against a window and is staring at a broomstick. I look up at the stores sign and it says quality qudditch supplies the list says that is optional for first year and i haven't a idea what "qudditch" is so i just pass then i head to the owl emporium to go pick out my owl.

As i walk into the owl emporium theres a girl with raven black hair shes extremely short and on deep purple robes meaning her parents must be wizards next to her was a girl that could pass off as a 18 year old teen was she a little taller. She had blonde hair that waved down to the middle of her waist, piercing blue eyes, she also has on robes but hers are a deep blue instead. Seeing as we are the only ones in the shop the turn around. The short one turns and bounce up to me. "Hiya I'm Alice Cullen!" Was she always this enthusiastic? "Bella Swan"i say. "This is rose were going to Hogwarts are you? Its gonna be my first year but Rose will be in her second..." She was talking so fast i couldn't get a word in so i just shook my head and add "it going to be my first year too." shaking each of their hands. "actually I'm Rosalie hale I'm not Alices' sister,thank god i think id die from her talking too much." she chuckles lightly and Alice pouts. She gets over it quickly and shows me the cat shes going to get. The cat shes picked out is completely black sleek and has yellowish green knowing eyes. Just then a lady who looks to be in her late thirties opens the door and says "Alice Rosalie time to go." The woman has soft brown eyes and hair that waves down to her shoulders she looks as if she has a loving and caring nature. "Kay mom!" Alice says while buying the cat "See you on the Hogwarts express Bella! "Bye" i say as she gives me a hug and walks out the door.

I pick out a gray owl that looks gentle natured and buy it once i find mum i show her the owl. "Oh she looks so sweet whats her name?" i think about it for a few moments "Pippa i like that name a lot."i say still thoughtful. "meet anybody you like?" mum inqures "Oh yes there was a hermione granger, Rosalie Hale, and alice cullen." "Cullen I met a woman by the name of esme cullen she seemed nice enough."she muses. "So was alice really friendly."

**A.N. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HONESTLY HOW IM DOING SO I CAN IMPROVE MY STORY **


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

BPOV: I look up at the sign that is hung above the train stations entrance. The entrance were I'll be sent off to my new school. I was scared but when we walked into the train station i immediately started looking for Hermione or Alice and Rosalie. But i must admit to a normal person to see us we must look a little strange; i mean we're carrying a trolley with a huge trunk and an owl in a cage for goodness sakes!

As mum and me walked through the train station looking for the Hogwarts expresses platform we were being bumped and shoved by the early morning commute. Mum kept repeating "Platform 9 ¾ platform 9 ¾ platform 9 ¾" under her breath. I chuckled lightly at her frantic search for the platform. When we came in between platform nine and ten mum asked "Bella? Do see platform 9 ¾ ?" "No but don't worry mom we'll find it." I start to lean up against the red brick barrier that separates platform nine and ten as i say this. When i start to put weight on it i fall backwards as if theres nothing there. As my body falls backwards through a wall i feel some one catch me.

HPOV(harry):Once i got through the seemingly solid wall i turned around to inspect it. Just as i was almost done someone starts falling backwards through it! What in the world i think the hold out my arms to catch the girl so she doesn't hit her head on the concrete. When she was recovered and got up from my arms she was blushing the brightest red I've ever seen. "sorry" she mumbles clearly embarrassed. The girl has thick mahogany hair and deep dark brown hair and is even more pale than me. Which was extremely pale. "Its o.k. Are you alright?" "yes thank you" she says looking at me now. Her face is heart shaped with full lips. "um...I've got to go load my stuff onto the train. See you later?"she asks. "Yeah see you later." She waves to me going back out through the barrier probably to find her parents.

BPOV:Once i thanked the boy for saving me another trip to the emergency room I went back through the fake brick wall to find mt mum frantically calling out"Bella darling where are you?!" "Mum its o.k. I accidentally fell through the wall calm down." "What in the bloody hell do you mean Isabella?!"she asked wide eyed. Crap she was mad. "I went to lean on the wall and its the door to get to platform 9 ¾." I explained this trying but failing to hold back laughter. "What on earth's so funny!" "I-its just so ironic that i end up f-finding it but falling at the sa-ame time!"Mum finally gets it and starts laughing too. Once we quiet ourselves we go through the barrier. As I'm about to get on the scarlet and black train thats spitting smoke i look back at mum to bid her a farewell. But when i look back she has a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "Oh mum I'm gonna miss you so much!" "Sweety ill miss you too." she gives me a weak smile before nudging me onto the train. As the train started going she found me through the window and shouted "Don't you dare forget to write!" "Wouldn't dream of it mum then we were going too fast for her to keep up and she became a speck in the distance.

APOV(ALICE): I was walking down the corridors of the train with Hermione looking for Bella. We finally spotted her she was talking to someone out the window. When she turned around she looked at us surprised. "Hi Alice,Hermione!"she say happily. "Bella come sit with us and some other first years." Hermione says. "Show me the way." we led her to our cabin me carrying her owl Pippa is what its name was. Whe walked into the cabin and i saw Harry,Ron,and my brother,Edward. sitting there. Bella smiled at Harry, and Edward. "Do you already know these guys?" Bella looked at me and blushed "Well they both caught me when i was falling." "b-Bella you've fa-fallen twice in the las-last two days!?" i say laughing loudly. Edward and harry smirked. Bella looked down "are you going to tell me their names or not?!" Bella snapped. o.k. Sorry i said regaining my composure. "Sorry; the one with copper hair is my brother Edward Cullen and the one with black hair is harry potter. This is Bella Swan." "hi Bella" Edward said "hi" So what house does everyone want to be in. "Anything but Slytherin." they all answer at the same time minus Hermione and Bella. "So you don't mind muggle born wizards?" Hermione asks for both of them. "Of course not anyone who does are idiots" Edward says giving Bellas' shoulders a comforting squeeze "thanks" she says laying her head on his shoulder;Edward looked absolutely thrilled. Now there has to be something going on there or there will be if i have any thing to say about it.

**_DIACLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT OR HARRY POTTER_**

A.N. O.K. GUYS HERES THE THING I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR OTHER STORIES BUT I WILL FINISH THIS ONE IF YOU WANT ME TO. IF SO YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO REVIEW OR P.M. ME AND TELL. THANKS.


	4. The train ride part one

(BPOV) We all we sitting in the cabin talking and laughing together. Alice made sure to tell me all about what had happened to Harry since he was a child.

But whenever anyone brought it up he just acted embarrassed about it and quickly answered my questions. The explained to me what the traits of each the houses were.

So Harry what house do you think you'll get sorted into? I asked. He thought for a moment the said " I'm really not sure but probably Hufflepuff."

Just like that sound exploded in the cabin. Things like "Are you serious?!" or "You've got to be kidding me." all turned into a garbled mess. Harry just sat there and looked like he didn't understand why he was being yelled at.

I couldn't believe it he actually thought he would end up in Hufflepuff; when he was so kind, smart and brave. He could have been in any house he wanted he fit them all!

"You have to know you'll be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor right?" Edward said. Harry just rolled his eyes. "Well I think you'll fit into any of the good houses."

"Are you nervous about what house you going to be in Bella?"Edward asked.

"Kind of what if I get separated from everyone and end up with some jerks that don't like me?" "That'll never happen you're too nice for any one not to like you." Harry said. I of course blushed.

Right at that moment the door to our cabin burst open and I jumped. Standing there was a tall, lanky boy, with blonde hair and a paler complexion. He saw me and sneered like there was no tomorrow.

Well I see that there are still some mudbloods that haven't been taken care of yet; Ill have to tell my father what kind of students they accept here."

He looked at Hermione and I like we were a disgusting bug that had to be squashed; and very quickly. I unconsciously scooted closer to Edward and tried to hide behind him a little. "I don't know why anyone would want to be around these two the-" "Shut the hell up Malfoy."

I looked up surprised to hear Edward use that kind of language. Only to see him standing up glaring at the boy, jaw locked. Malfoy was smirking probably glad to see that he had gotten such a rise out of him. What Cullen you scared you're not going to be able t-"

Edward had apparently had enough because he cut Malfoy off by slamming him up against a wall."Edward!" Alice Hermione and I all shouted out at the same time. Every thing was happening too fast I couldn't take the fight that was brewing with the girls telling Edward all the reasons he couldn't beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp at once.

I was breathing deeply in and out trying to get some control over myself because I sure could remember this feeling from hundreds of times before. The feeling that flames were trying to eat me up.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting on the bench outside the school reading a book. I saw a shadow fall over me so I looked up. "Hey Bella." mike said. Oh no Mike again this can't be good last time he talked to me he embarrassed me by **accidentally** spilling his food all over me. Don't get me wrong here I had friends just none that could do anything about these people._

_My inner rant got cut off when Mike snapped in front of my face. Which only served to annoy me by the way. "Yes Mike" I asked "Well I just wanted to know if you brought an extra change of clothes with you today?" "Well no. Why?" "Because" Mike stretched the sylibol waay to long and looked up._

_I looked up just in time to see a huge bucket of green paint about to be dumped on me! I felt the familiar flames burning through me incessantly it just kept getting hotter and hotter. Then I threw my arms up over my head and ducked. _

_Then all of the sudden the breeze from outside stopped when I looked up I was under a desk in Mr. Millers room while he was grading papers. He looked up and I was still trying to figure out what happened._

"_Isabella if you leave this instant then I will not take you to the principals office like I'm supposed to." He raised a mocking eyebrow at me and I hurriedly got out from under the desk and got the hell out of there. I smiled to myself and thought "He was always my favorite teacher."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I Felt the fire finally take over and a blue flash went between Edward and Malfoy. I saw Malfoy Glaring so intensely at me I had to shrink back. I looked at Edward and saw that he was on the floor.

I went over to him and tackled him. Hugging him tight i said "I'm so sorry but don't ever worry me like that again." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I can't promise you anything."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Alright guys here is the deal I dont have any excuse for not updating other than I just simp;y lost interest. But i promise that I am Going to try to finish it but it a depends on what kind of feedback I get. And if i'm not getting five-ten review a chapter I'll Just hold back until I get them. The reason I'm doing this is I seriously NEED all of your ideas to write in each chapter. For the ones that do review I'll try to give them a little insight to whats going to happen in the next chapter just to be fair. Thanks to all that have made it this far!**


	5. Train Ride Part Two

**Okay I know I take forever to update but I really am going to try to stay focused on this story over the summer and maybe update a little more regularly. But heres the cacth I want a WHOPPING 10 REVIEWS before I will update again and I know you can do it! Anyway thankyou to those that did review my last chapter soooo much. **

**_DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER ARE NOT MINE!!!! _**

(BPOV)After Blondie had swept out of the room and everyone was seated again Alice demanded that I explain how I had performed magic without a wand.

"I'm not exactly sure myself just comes out like that sometimes when I'm really panicked or pressured."

I gave a little nervous laugh scared they were going to think I was weird. I felt the arm that Edward had around give a little reassuring squeeze. I swear it was like he knew what I was thinking.

"Oh bloody Hell that sounds like something I've heard my dad talking about before but I can't remember!"

Just then I heard a small gasp I looked over to see Hermione with her nose buried in a book. I saw Ron give her an annoyed look.

"Hermione what could you possibly be reading right now?!"

"Just give me a second and I will tell you." she answered. But after a few minutes she told us that

whatever she was looking up didn't give enough information to be sure and that see would have to look

it up at the school.

"What do you have to look up exactly?" Alice questioned.

"Well, right now I cant tell you; but once I find it you'll be the first to know."

I was about to protest when I was interrupted by a hunched kind-faced lady came by and asked if we wanted anything from the trolley.

"Hello dears would like anything from the trolley?"

I looked at Edward a little confused when she started listing off weird candies names. He looked down at me and smirked.

"I'll take all of them please." I cocked an eyebrow at him wandering what in the wold he was doing.

When he dumped half of his purchase onto my lap.

"What are you doing?" I was horrified; he had to have spent so much money and he's just going to make me eat half of it?

"What? I'm sure you haven't gotten the chance to try all the great candy that we have; and I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind eating them with you."

I looked over to see a very excited Alice practically buzzing in her seat.

I called her over and she practically ran to sit next to me snatching a package off my lap. She pulled out what looked like a Jelly Bean but it was a weird dark brown almost black color and handed it to me.

I looked at it for a second and figured it was flavored licorice. Once it was in my mouth I got a horrible taste.

I swallowed it and made a disgusted face and looked up to see Edward and Alice laughing their heads off.

"What in the BLOODY Hell was that?!"

That only served to make them laugh harder. Alice actually fell of of her seat;but she just kept on eating.

"That my dear Bella was a Bertie Botts every flavor bean." Edward said still trying to cover up his laughter.

"Do you mean every flavor there could possibly be?"

"Oh yeah once my brother Fred swore he got a boogie flavored one once." Ron said. He had a smile on his face and everyone bust out laughing.

We continued talking until Hermione looked down at her wrist watch and announced that we had to get change into our robes.

The boys went into the cabin in front of ours; then Alice and Hermione had to help me figure out how to get changed into the stupid robes.

But the whole time we were giggling and having a good time. And for the first time I actually felt like I completely fit in.

When We finished changing we felt the train jerking to a stop. I was worried when I couldn't find Edward among all the people inside the train.

I gave up looking for him and went to get off the train figuring he'd do the same thing.

When I had gotten off with the girls I hadn't walked three steps when I ran into someones chest and they caught me.

I looked up to see it was Malfoy that had caught me. He looked disgusted and dropped me right onto the ground and sneered at me.

"Watch where your going mudblood I don't want you to get me dirty." His voice sounded deadly.

Then someone shoved him out of the way. I looked up to see Edward standing there offering me his hand.

I took it and he lifted me off the ground. Once I got up he asked me if I was okay I just blushed and said "Thank you."

We continued walking and I noticed that he didn't let go of my hand. And if I was being truthful I really didn't mind at all.

I heard a deep rattling voice saying "First years over here first years!"

"Who is that?" I asked him. "I'm not quite sure but from what Emmett said it might be Hagrid."

I looked at him kind of confused on how he said it. He looked down at me and said "You'll see."

We got to where the voice was coming from and saw a humongous giant of a man. He had to be ant least three tomes the size of me, and he had a huge beard.

Edward was just smiling because he knew that everything had clicked for me. He helped me into the row boat and I sat next to Alice so Edward could row.

The whole ride was cold and wet and something I never wanted to experience again.

When we got off of our boats Edward caught up to me and we were herded into a grand hallway.

When we got up to a set of huge oak doors Harry came to stand close to me grabbing my hand. I noticed it didn't feel as natural as it did when Edward held my hand.

Professor Magonnegal came and told us how we would be separated into our houses. I was getting nervous and shook Harry's hand off of mine and grabbed Edwards. Harry looked a little disappointed but I still felt horrible.

Then the doors started opening slowly and I gripped Edwards hand harder.


End file.
